snlfandomcom-20200215-history
October 8, 2005
The 587th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 8, 2005. It was hosted by Jon Heder and the musical guest was Ashlee Simpson who performed "Catch Me When I Fall" and "Boyfriend". Sketches *Cronyism (Cold Opening) *Taco Town (Commercial) *Kaitlin & Rick *Werewolf *The Misadventures Of Tom Delay & Bill Frist *Show Biz Grande Explosion (Show) *Wilson Brothers Funeral Home *Hubbard Systems Retreat *Voice Recording Blind Date *1-800-555-PHUNK (Commercial) Cast *Cronyism **Rachel Dratch as Harriet Miers **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Darrell Hammond as Dick Cheney **Horatio Sanz as Alberto Gonzales *Opening Monologue **Jon Heder **Fred Armisen as Jose **Liz Cackowski as Audience Member **Will Forte as Kip **Jason Sudeikis as Leopold Samsonite *Taco Town **Bill Hader as Customer **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Andy Samberg as Customer **Jason Sudeikis as Customer *Kaitlin & Rick **Jon Heder as Travis **Rachel Dratch as Anna **Amy Poehler as Kaitlin **Andy Samberg as Micheal **Horatio Sanz as Rick **Jason Sudeikis as Teacher *Werewolf **Jon Heder as Tom **Bill Hader as Police Officer **Amy Poehler as Sarah **Andy Samberg as Nick **Jason Sudeikis as Police Officer *The Misadventures Of Tom DeLay & Bill Frist **Will Forte as Tom DeLay **Darrell Hammond as Bill Clinton **Jason Sudeikis as Bill Frist *Show Biz Grande Explosion **Jon Heder **Fred Armisen as Fericito **Bill Hader as Carlos **Horatio Sanz as Manuel Pantalones *Weekend Update **Amy Poehler **Horatio Sanz **Will Forte as Tim Calhoun **Lorne Michaels *Wilson Brothers Funeral Home **Jon Heder as Four Eyes **Fred Armisen as Funeral Director **Rachel Dratch as Judy Puty **Will Forte as Heath Bronson **Bill Hader as Matthew Rogers **Darrell Hammond as the announcer(voice only) **Finesse Mitchell as Paul Novarcks **Amy Poehler as Debbie Lassem **Andy Samberg as Lou Wugner **Horatio Sanz as Police Officer **Jason Sudeikis as Friend **Kenan Thompson as Bobby Windetta *Hubbard Systems Retreat **Jon Heder as Kevin Hubbard **Fred Armisen as Phillip **Rachel Dratch as Patty **Seth Meyers as Gary **Amy Poehler as Irene **Jason Sudeikis as Peter *Voice Recording Blind Date **Jon Heder as Gary **Rachel Dratch as Julie **Bill Hader as Waiter *1-800-555-PHUNK **Jon Heder as Taboo **Bill Hader as Spokesperson **Finesse Mitchell as apl.de.app **Amy Poehler as Fergie **Kenan Thompson as will.i.am Trivia *Tina Fey, Chris Parnell and Maya Rudolph do not appear in this episode. Fey and Rudolph were absent because they were on maternity leave while Parnell was absent because he was filming the pilot episode for his failed sitcom Thick and Thin. Parnell was cut from the opening montage to reflect this but Fey and Rudolph were still credited. *Horatio Sanz once again fills in for Tina Fey as a Weekend Update co-anchor with Amy Poehler. This is the last time Sanz acts as Weekend Update co-anchor. *This is Darrell Hammond's 200th episode as a cast member. *The Taco Town commercial was briefly interrupted by the opening scene of the Wilson Brothers Funeral Home sketch. *During the Wilson Brothers Funeral Home sketch the sounds of the cast members getting into and out of the coffins can be heard repeatedly. The camera also cuts to Rachel Dratch just as she's lying down and she can be seen turning her head away from the camera and laughing. *This is the 5th appearance of Kaitlin & Rick. *This is the 4th and final appearance of Show Biz Grande Explosion and the 7th appearance of Fericito. *This is the 5th appearance of Tim Calhoun *This is the 1st appearance of Voice Recording Blind Date. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31